


Offerings of a Roommate

by Momtagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, will add more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: Getting a new roommate every few months is tiring.But each of them offer you a new way to look at life.





	Offerings of a Roommate

When Gustave moved in everything was peaceful. You felt safer with the doctor around you, around the small two bedroom apartment. The French doctor brought lilies as a housewarming gift, the gesture alone made you realise you found the perfect roommate.

You both worked late night shifts, so on your days off you would spend the time watching war documentaries or you’d go on your computer while he read his books in the used beanbag chair that you got at a thrift store three years prior. The fluffy purple material always engulfed the soldier, but he claimed he loved it.

 

“Hey Gustave, can you look over this paper I’m writing for my internship?” You asked him one night, he had folded the corner of his genetics book and then closed it, you always inwardly cringed when he folded the corners of his books, expensive ones or not. But you couldn’t fault the man for it, the entire apartment was covered in his books, the house smelled of books and sometimes musk, a unique quirk that came with the otherwise cleanly doctor.

“What is your paper on?” He asked you, leaning over your shoulder so he could read the small print on your computer screen. You leaned back in the chair, your head gently hitting his chest, a gesture that made him dramatically roll his eyes. “Sociology and social problems. That shit.” You shrugged your shoulders and he nodded. “What are you even interning for? I thought you were in school for business?” He asked another question as he read. “Well.. It was nursing.. Then it was business.. Then it was psychology.. Now its sociology. Its for a job at the clinic, just keep reading.” You crossed your arms and pouted as he finished reading.

Gustave stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back. He didn’t say anything as he returned to his beanbag chair, plopping into the fluffy material with a muted thud. “You suck at sociology.” He picked up his book and let out a loud snicker when your head hit your desk. “I’m just kidding mon ami, it should get you in. Would you like a letter of recommendation as well?” He asked and you gave him a thumbs up.

 

That was one of the more memorable nights with Doctor Gustave Kateb. When he told you he was moving out at the end of the month, you could hardly believe it. He had only stayed with you for three months. Of course you offered him the beanbag chair, in return he gave you one of his favourite books. A sci-fi novel with more folded edges than the other books he owned, a gift you cherish.

 

Out of everything you missed about the friendly doctor, the missing smell of old and new books hit you the hardest, you could almost compare it to an old bookstore tucked into the corner of a side street. He said he’d stay in contact, but his government job kept him from doing so. You did get the job at that clinic at least, but you kind of missed his early mornings and late nights presence.

 

You missed the doctor but he offered clarity and intelligence.


End file.
